


Yours Too

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Why would you need an invite to your own wedding?





	Yours Too

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another fic surrounding the wedding update! Even though it's been over for a while now, I really wanted to write something with these two because it is a crime that there is so little content involving them

Many looked forward to the annual wedding festival for a multitude of differing reasons. Some couldn't wait to see what kind of dresses would be in fashion that year, while others were hoping to exchange their vows on that day.

For Anna, however, today was about the competition for the bouquet.

The sound of one bell went off, and with it, Anna rushed out of the castle and in to town, taking members of the Order of Heroes with her. While many of them were excited about today, they hadn't expected their commander of all people to be the one most adamant about attending.

Unbeknownst to them, her reasons had nothing to do with marriage itself. No, her intentions with the prize, should she get her hands on it, were entirely different from that of the other competitors. What exactly were those intentions? Why, to sell it of course! Many hopeful brides believed that the bouquet would bless them with a happy marriage, so most would do anything to be the one to receive it. Why not make a quick buck out of that?

At least, that's what Anna initially believed. She had claimed victory in the competition, and was ready to grab the prize for auctioning. She was stopped in her tracks, however, when Cordelia informed her that the bouquet's blessing only went to the winner, and not the highest bidder. With no true plans of marriage being on her mind yet, Anna didn't see much reason to keep the bouquet.

Maybe she wasn't planning to get married in the near future, but today's events wouldn't allow the thought to leave her mind. Truth be told, she longed for someone to promise herself to, even if the wedding wouldn't come into play for a while. Seeing all the happy couples that were participating in the festivities only solidified that feeling. As for who she hoped to be with, it was none other than Askr's crown princess.

She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but there was something truly special about Sharena. Perhaps it was the way she could light up a room just by stepping inside of it. Maybe it was how her laugh was like music to her ears. Whatever it was, Anna knew she was more than just a princess in her eyes. War was a heavy burden, but with her around, it just seemed lighter.

Day turned into evening, and Anna found herself on the castle's balcony, gazing at the changing sky while lost in thought. She always enjoyed a good sunset, and tonight gave her one of the best she had seen in a a while. The vibrant fuchsia merged with the orange hue made for a pleasing combination; one that she ever grew tired of no matter how many times she saw it.

"There you are!"

Anna turned around to find the princess standing in the doorway to the balcony. Out of her armor and her hair out of its braid, she believed Sharena's beauty could rival that of the sunset that casted over the two of them. Walking up to stand beside her commander, Sharena took a moment to look at the sky before turning her focus to the redhead.

"You took off pretty quickly after dinner. I was worried about you." She confided in her.

"You needn't worry yourself, Sharena. I just wanted to have some time alone." Anna responded. "But I'm glad you're here now."

"Good, because I was hoping we could spend some time together!" Sharena smiled. She turned her attention back to the sunset, and Anna soon followed.

"So, did you have fun today?" Anna inquired.

"Oh, I did!" Sharena responded. "Everybody seemed so happy, and the dresses were just stunning, and I know you couldn't do what you wanted with that bouquet, but it was great being able to win it!"

She went on and on about everything that she enjoyed about the day. Anna didn't mind, though. She could hear her talk for hours about just about any topic. She listened intently, occasionally nodding to acknowledge what she was saying. She soon got to the subject of her own eventual wedding, and Anna felt her heart jump at the thought. Sharena went on about possible color schemes, flower arrangements, what kind of cake she would want, and much more that came with dreaming about one's wedding.

"So... What about your future spouse? What would they be like?" Anna quickly interjected, gulping down nerves while hoping she didn't notice.

"I... I guess I never gave it much thought." Sharena admitted. "Obviously, I would want someone who loves me, someone who I know could protect me in times of need, and I could do the same for them. Someone who would comfort me when life grows difficult; someone who never fails to put a smile on my face."

Anna could feel her heart pounding as Sharena described her dream partner. Everything she mentioned seemed to fit how they were, but that didn't mean that was she was describing her. But she didn't take a step now, she probably never would.

"Um... I... I could be that for you."

"What?" Sharena gasped.

"I've.... I've had these feelings for a while." Anna confessed, her chest feeling as though it could erupt at any moment. Her hands shook as she brought them to hold the princess's. "I... I love you, Sharena." Her voice quivered as she spoke of the thoughts she kept hidden for so long. She sniffled as her eyes stung with tears that quickly began forming.

"But... What about what you said earlier?" Sharena choked, her own emotions overtaking her as tears of her own fell down her cheeks. "You're not planning on getting married for a while!"

"I know, but when that time does come..." Anna whispered. "I want it to be with you. Of course, if that's what you want as well..."

"Of course it is!" Sharena beamed, nearly tackling her commander as she wrapped her arms around her. Anna returned her hug, happy sobs expelling from the both of them.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy you've just made me!" Anna joyfully wept, tightening her embrace around the princess. Sharena giggled at this, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

Soon their hug loosened, and Anna brought her hands to wipe away her newly betrothed's tears. She leaned in closer, pressing a soft kiss on the princess's lips. Sharena reciprocated the kiss, resting her hands on Anna's arms as she took in everything happening to them. They pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes with the love that they had for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Lul I kind of rushed things towards the end I hope no one noticed that


End file.
